NIGHTMARE FACTORY SIDE STORY
by Grey.Of.Illusions
Summary: PART 1 OF 2: [SOONHOON] "Kalau mimpi mereka saja kita yang membuatnya, lalu siapa yang akan membuat mimpi kita?..."/"Kau menyukai Soonyoung, ya?"/"Kwon Soonyoung? Langganannya Lee Jihoon itu?"/"KENAPA, LEE JIHOON!"/"Aku akan pergi." [SEVENTEEN] [DLDR] [YAOI]


**Title : NIGHTMARE FACTORY**

 **Author : V.D_Cho**

 **Cast : Woozi, Hoshi dan teman-teman ^^**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Absurd**

 **Type : YAOI**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Warning :** It's a YAOI fanfict. As you see in other ff. DLDR. Don't be a plagiator, make your own story don't take my idea or any plot in this ff. This is all pure my own imagination. Please appreciate my hard work. Take with full credit. ^^

 **V.D Entertainment**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Proudly Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::NIGHTMARE FACTORY SIDE STORY: SOONHOON PART 1 OF 2:::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lee Jihoon adalah salah satu Dream Spreader level atas yang mana dia telah bekerja sebagai penyebar mimpi buruk bagi hampir tigaperempat penduduk Korea Selatan. Satu orang Dream Spreader biasanya bertugas untuk 30 orang dalam satu periode. Saat itu, salah satu rekan kerja Jihoon meminta bantuan pada Jihoon untuk menggantikannya dan Jihoon menyanggupinya.

Malamnya, Jihoon tiba disebuah kamar. Ada seorang laki-laki yang sedang tertidur pulas diatas tempat tidur. Lampu kamar sama sekali tidak menyala, tapi Jihoon masih bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah laki-laki tersebut. Pipinya agak tembam dan matanya yang terpejam membentuk garis seperti arah jarum jam 10:10, lucu sekali.

Jihoon membuka map berisikan data tentang laki-laki tersebut dari sana Jihoon mengetahui bahwa laki-laki itu bernama Kwon Soonyoung, siswa tingkat 2 di SOPA jurusan broadcasting yang juga memiliki bakat dibidang tari modern.

"Seumuran denganku," gumam Jihoon.

Jihoon menutup mapnya lalu menyapu udara sekali dengan tangan kanannya. Serat-serat yang tadinya tak terlihat oleh mata orang awam, kini dapat terlihat dengan jelas oleh Jihoon. Serat-serat berpendar keemasan yang mengelilingi Soonyoung adalah salah satu hal yang dibutuhkan Jihoon untuk menyalurkan mimpi yang telah dirancang oleh divisi riset kepada Soonyoung. Jihoon mengeluarkan sebuah perahu kecil dari saku bajunya kemudian meletakkan perahu itu diatas kumpulan serat-serat keemasan yang sekilas terletak seperti sungai kecil dengan air yang mengalir pelan.

Perahu kecil itu adalah media pembawa mimpi buruk buatan Jihoon sendiri, ada juga yang menggunakan media lain seperti musik atau langsung memasuki pikiran si pemimpi untuk menyalurkan mimpi.

Jihoon mendudukkan diri di dekat meja belajar, menunggu hingga perahu kecil itu selesai membuat satu putaran dan mimpi buruk Kwon Soonyoung pun akan segera dimulai.

Malam itu, saat dimana Soonyoung terbangun dengan mata sipitnya yang dipaksa melotot saking mengerikannya mimpi buruk yang dialaminya, Jihoon sudah menetapkan bahwa Soonyoung harus menjadi target tetapnya. Jihoon sangat suka bagaimana Soonyoung tiba-tiba terbangun dengan mata yang terbuka lebar dan kemudian menggumamkan berbagaimacam hal lalu kemudian tertidur lagi. Hanya karena itu.

13 Februari 2014, mimpi buruk Kwon Soonyoung yang tiada akhir dimulai.

 **.**

Intensitas Soonyoung bermimpi buruk meningkat drastis sejak malam dimana dia bermimpi bahwa dirinya jatuh dari jurang karena mobil yang ditumpanginya kehilangan kendali. Mimpi itu berawal dari trauma Soonyoung yang pernah hampir kehilangan nyawa saat sedang berada dalam sebuah study tour menuju Busan.

Hingga sekarang, tanggal 20 Oktober 2016, mimpi buruk datang silih berganti menemani setiap tidurnya, tidak pernah absen. Soonyoung dibuat stress berat karena hal tersebut. Dokternya sudah menyarankan agar Soonyoung meminum obat penenang sebelum tidur, tapi hal itu tidak berpengaruh. Mimpi buruk selalu mengunjunginya.

Tercatat Soonyoung sudah puluhan kali bolak-balik mengunjungi psikolog untuk meminta bantuan tentang mimpi buruknya yang tiada henti. Soonyoung juga pernah tidak tidur selama hampir seminggu karena dia tidak ingin bermimpi buruk, hingga akhirnya dia pingsan dan dirawat dirumah sakit. Saat itulah pertama kalinya dia tidak bermimpi. Dalam ketidaksadarannya, Soonyoung benar-benar tenang.

Soonyoung pikir setelah itu, mimpi buruknya akan berhenti, ternyata tidak. Julukannya sebagai Hamster-Kwon karena pipinya yang berisi kini tidak pernah terdengar lagi. Stress telah menghilangkan bobot tubuhnya beberapa kilo.

Sementara itu, disisi lain, Jihoon semakin rajin mendatangi lantai 4, tempat divisi riset berada untuk meminta file terbaru tentang Kwon Soonyoung. Semua orang yang awalnya dibuat bingung dengan kedatangan Jihoon yang selalu meminta berkas Soonyoung kini sudah terlihat maklum. Seungkwan juga sering kali menahan berkas Soonyoung untuk disembunyikannya agar Jihoon tidak mendapatkan berkas tersebut.

"Hyung! Dia sudah hampir memasuki level red. Dia bisa mati karena stress berat!" omel Seungkwan.

"Tidak ada anggota divisi Controller yang protes padaku soal itu, itu tandanya dia masih baik-baik saja."

"Tidak bisa, hyung. Kau tidak bisa begini terus. Kau tidak kasihan pada Kwon Soonyoung?"

Jihoon tidak menjawab, dia hanya menatap Seungkwan dalam diam, lalu pergi begitu saja setelahnya. Seungkwan melongo ditempatnya, tidak biasanya Jihoon seperti ini. Biasanya, meski harus berkejaran dengan Seungkwan yang cepatnya luar biasa dari lantai 1 ke lantai 13 bolak-balik pun dia sanggupi demi mendapatkan berkas Soonyoung.

 **.**

"Hyung tidak tidur lagi, ya?" Tanya Lee Chan. Dia menatap Soonyoung prihatin, hyung kesayangannya itu terlihat mengenaskan. Meskipun saat berada dimuka umum dia bisa mengontrol situasi dan kondisinya dengan baik, tapi tidak jika mereka sedang berada di ruang latihan berdua seperti saat ini.

Soonyoung itu koreografer berbakat yang bahkan sudah dikontrak menjadi salah satu Trainer sejak dia masih berada di kelas 1 SMA. Chan sendiri adalah salah satu trainee di Pledis yang menjadi anak bimbingan Soonyoung, mereka berdua sangat dekat, sehingga Chan tahu apa saja yang sudah dialami oleh Soonyoung.

"Ya, 5 hari. Kau lihat sendiri, 'kan, kantong mataku punya kantong mata," ujar Soonyoung sambil menunjuk matanya.

"Hyung!" pekik Chan. "Kau tidak berniat untuk membuat dirimu pingsan lagi, 'kan?"

"Memang itu rencanaku, tapi sepertinya staminaku bagus sekali, bahkan setelah 5 hari, selain mengantuk, aku tidak merasakan lelah sama sekali."

"Bagus apanya?! Wajahmu pucat begitu. Apa benar-benar tidak ada cara untuk menghentikan mimpi burukmu itu, hyung?"

Soonyoung menggeleng.

"Pernah mencoba memakai dream catcher?"

"Tidak ada gunanya. Mimpi itu terus datang."

"Lalu kau akan seperti ini terus hingga akhir hayatmu, begitu?"

Soonyoung menggedikkan bahunya, "Entahlah. Mungkin."

"Hyung…" Chan menatap iba pada Soonyoung, jika ada yang bisa dilakukannya untuk Soonyoung, pasti akan dia lakukan.

 **.**

Keesokan malamnya, setelah sesi latihan berakhir, Soonyoung tumbang dan langsung dilarikan kerumah sakit. Setelah diperiksa dan diberikan pertolongan pertama, Soonyoung dipindahkan dari UGD ke ruang rawat regular.

Dengan tingkat kesadaran yang sangat tipis, samar-samar Soonyoung mendengar suara seseorang yang berbicara disisinya.

" _Kau sakit lagi_ …"

Suara siapa? Pikir Soonyoung.

" _Maafkan aku_."

Untuk apa? Pikir Soonyoung lagi.

" _Seharusnya aku mendengarkan perkataan Seungkwan_ –"

Siapa Seungkwan?

" – _Tapi aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu kalau aku mendengarkan anak itu_."

Siapa kau?

" _Menjadi seorang penyebar mimpi buruk bagimu bukanlah keinginanku. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku_ …"

Dan Soonyoung tersadar. Dia menelusuri sekelilingnya, berharap menemukan seseorang yang tadi berbicara padanya saat dia sedang tidak sadar. Seorang perawat menghampirinya diikuti oleh Chan dibelakangnya.

"Chan, apa kau melihat seseorang yang duduk didekatku tadi?"

"Seseorang? Siapa? Hanya ada aku yang menungguimu dari tadi, hyung. Ibu dan ayahmu sedang keluar. Aku baru pergi setelah kau membuka matamu tadi."

 _Hanya ada Chan. Tapi suara tadi jelas bukan milik Chan_ , batin Soonyoung.

Siapa? Penyebar mimpi buruk? Apa pula itu maksudnya? Soonyoung benar-benar penasaran sekarang.

 **.**

Jihoon menghabiskan waktunya malam itu dengan duduk sendirian diatas atap gedung Nightmare Factory sendirian. Dia sedang tidak ada kerjaan. Well, sebenarnya ada sih, Soonyoung. tapi sekarang Soonyoung sedang sakit dan dirawat dirumah sakit. Kadang kalau dipikir-pikir, memang sepertinya Jihoon jahat pada Soonyoung. tapi kalau tidak begitu, Jihoon tidak punya alasan untuk bertemu dengan Soonyoung.

Terkadang, Jihoon berpikir untuk pindah ke divisi Riset dan menjadi agen lapangan seperti Wonwoo atau Vernon, karena mereka bisa berhubungan dengan bebas dengan manusia lainnya diluaran sana. Tapi dia tidak suka dengan kegiatan mengintili target semacam itu, dia juga sudah terlanjur menyukai pekerjaannya sebagai Dream Spreader.

"Jihoon, sedang apa?"

Itu Wonwoo. Jihoon menoleh ke belakang lalu menepuk-nepuk sisi kosong di sebelahnya agar Wonwoo duduk disana, setelah Wonwoo duduk, barulah dia menjawab.

"Hanya sedang merenung saja. Kau sendiri sedang apa? Ini bukan jadwalmu melapor dan apa Mingyu tidak mencarimu?"

"Hanya ingin main saja. Tidak ada Junhui juga, jadi aku tidak melaporkan apa-apa. Mingyu tidak akan mencariku karena dia sendiri juga sedang ada urusan dikampusnya. Merenungi apa?"

"Apa menurutmu aku berlebihan?"

"Berlebihan tentang apa?"

"Kwon Soonyoung. Kau tahu dia?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, Seungkwan tadi sempat bercerita sedikit padanya tentang Kwon Soonyoung, si _Kesayangan_ nya Lee Jihoon.

"Menurutku… entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu mau berkomentar apa, aku orang baru disini. Kau pasti punya alasan sendiri kenapa sampai memperlakukan Sooonyoung seperti itu."

Jihoon menunduk, memandangi kedua kakinya yang berayun-ayun menendang angin. Dia tersenyum tipis, lalu kemudian menoleh pada Wonwoo.

"Mau ikut aku besok?"

"Kemana?"

"Kau belum pernah melihat proses pengiriman mimpi, 'kan?"

Wonwoo langsung mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Aku akan menunjukkannya padamu."

"Oke! Aku akan ikut!"

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, seperti yang dikatakan Jihoon, dia dan Wonwoo tiba di sebuah kamar inap rumah sakit. Sebenarnya, sangat jarang ada orang sakit yang bermimpi kecuali memang ada sesuatu yang sedang mengganggu pikiran mereka. Tapi Jihoon memang dasarnya tidak pernah peduli tentang banyak hal, jadi dia tetap mendatangi targetnya.

"Itu… Kwon Soonyoung, 'kan?" Wonwoo menunjuk kearah laki-laki yang sedang tertidur diatas ranjang rumah sakit dan Jihoon mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Sekarang perhatikan baik-baik, oke?"

Jihoon kemudian menyapukan tangannya di udara sekali, kemudian serabut-serabut yang mengeluarkan cahaya keemasan itu terlihat.

"Apa semua orang mempunyai serabut emas seperti itu?" Tanya Wonwoo lagi.

"Ya, indah bukan? Kau juga dulu punya, tapi berhubung kau bukan manusia lagi, serabut itu sekarang sudah hilang."

"Jadi aku tidak akan bermimpi lagi?"

Jihoon mengangguk sekali, "Kalau mimpi mereka saja kita yang membuatnya, lalu siapa yang akan membuat mimpi kita? Itu menyusahkan." Ujarnya.

Sebuah kapal kertas kecil Jihoon keluarkan dari saku jaketnya lalu meletakkannya di sungai kecil yang terbuat dari serabut emas tadi. Setelahnya, dia mengajak Wonwoo untuk duduk dan memperhatikan kapal kecil itu mengitari Soonyoung.

"Saat satu putaran selesai dilakukan, maka mimpi buruk Soonyoung akan dimulai."

Keduanya kemudian sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Jihoon dengan fokusnya pada Soonyoung dan Wonwoo yang sibuk menatap Soonyoung, Jihoon dan kapal kecil bergantian. Saat dia melihat Jihoon, ada yang aneh dengan cara Jihoon menatap Soonyoung. Jihoon menatap Soonyoung yang sedang tertidur dengan binar bahagia sekaligus sedih. Wonwoo agak ragu menanyakan hal ini, tapi, bertanya saja untuk memastikan boleh, 'kan?

"Jihoon?"

"Ya?"

"Kau menyukai Soonyoung, ya?"

Jihoon tidak langsung menjawab, dia hanya diam masih dengan mata yang menatap kearah Soonyoung.

"Aku mungkin sudah mencintainya, Wonwoo." Balas Jihoon.

Tanpa mereka sadari, bukanlah mimpi buruk yang sedang dialami oleh Soonyoung saat ini, melainkan mimpi yang teramat indah.

 **.**

 _Satu Pemberitahuan Masuk!_

Changgu, petugas divisi Controller Sweetdream Factory membuka satu pemberitahuan yang baru saja masuk ke sistemnya. Matanya seketika membulat tak percaya saat melihat nama yang tertera disana.

"Kwon Soonyoung akhirnya bisa bermimpi indah setelah sekian lama?" gumamnya.

"Kwon Soonyoung? Langganannya Lee Jihoon itu?" timpal Wooseok.

"Bagaimana bisa?" sergah Yan An.

"Nanti sajalah dipikirkannya, sekarang laporkan hal ini pada Jisoo hyung."

 **.**

Ada kalanya, saat sedang tidur, Soonyoung merasa bahwa dirinya sadar, meski hanya setengah kesadarannya yang bisa dia kendalikan. Dan sejak awal Jihoon serta Wonwoo muncul dikamarnya, dia bisa mendengar semua percakapan keduanya dengan jelas walaupun tidak bisa membuka matanya. Ada perasaan senang yang membuncah di dadanya saat mendengar perkataan Jihoon dan seketika saja pikirannya dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam hal-hal berunsur kebahagiaan yang secara tidak langsung telah menangkal mimpi buruk kiriman Jihoon. Saat dia sadar nanti, Soonyoung berharap bisa melihat langsung seperti apa rupa Jihoon sebenarnya dan sekaligus, dia ingin bertanya tentang semua yang selama ini terjadi padanya.

 **.**

Seminggu setelah Jihoon mengajak Wonwoo untuk _menemui_ Soonyoung, Jihoon kembali lagi ke rutinitas biasanya, dimana dia akan mendatangi Soonyoung yang sedang tertidur tepat pada pukul 12 malam. Tapi, sesuatu yang tidak terduga terjadi. Saat Jihoon tiba, Soonyoung berada disana, diatas ranjangnya, tapi Soonyoung sama sekali tidak sedang tidur padahal Soonyoung adalah orang yang selalu tidur sebelum pukul 12 malam. Dan hal lainnya yang mengejutkan adalah, arah pandangan Soonyoung yang tepat menatap pada Jihoon, dimana seharusnya dia tidak akan bisa melihat Jihoon karena para anggota divisi Nightmare diberikan kemampuan khusus untuk menjadi tak terlihat selama sedang bertugas.

"Jadi?" Soonyoung berujar sementara Jihoon tergugu ditempatnya.

"Kau yang bernama Lee Jihoon?"

"Aku–"

Jihoon terkejut karena Soonyoung benar-benar bisa melihatnya.

"Kau penyebab dari semua mimpi buruk yang kualami selama ini?"

"Bukan begitu–"

"Kenapa kau melakukannya padaku, Jihoon?"

"A–"

"Salahku apa padamu?"

"Apa kau tahu kalau aku tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang selama ini karena semua mimpi buruk itu?"

"Aku hampir gila, apa kau tahu itu?"

Soonyoung mencecar Jihoon dengan semua pertanyaan yang ada di pikirannya tanpa memberikan waktu bagi Jihoon untuk menjawab. Bahkan semakin lama, ekspresi Soonyoung semakin terlihat menyeramkan. Dan saat Soonyoung benar-benar meledak, Jihoon tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain diam.

"KENAPA, LEE JIHOON?!"

Setelah berteriak seperti itu, Soonyoung turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan mendekat pada Jihoon, setelah sampai tepat di depan Jihoon, Soonyoung langsung menarik Jihoon kedalam pelukannya. Ekspresi seramnya berubah seketika, digantikan dengan ekspresi bahagia.

"Tapi, diantara semua kekesalanku, aku bersyukur. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena ternyata kau sesuai dengan ekspektasiku. Imut dan manis sekaliiii~"

Jihoon semakin terdiam, kali ini karena gagal paham dengan sikap Soonyoung. Sebenarnya Soonyoung marah atau tidak padanya? Ditambah lagi sekarang Soonyoung sedang memeluknya. Jihoon yang biasanya tidak suka disentuh, sekarang sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saking bingungnya. Kemudian Soonyoung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku sudah mencobanya dari tadi pagi dan akhirnya aku berhasil melakukan Lucid Dream walaupun agak menyakitkan saat sampai di tahap _sleep paralyze_."

"Aku akan pergi."

Jihoon bersiap untuk menghilang dari hadapan Soonyoung karena sungguh, dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang. Seharusnya Soonyoung sedang tertidur saat ini dan bermimpi buruk, bukan duduk di atas ranjangnya dan menjebak Jihoon dalam sebuah situasi Lucid Dream apalagi memeluk Jihoon.

"Jangan pergi! Aku sudah bersusah payah mencoba untuk bertemu denganmu secara langsung, dan sekarang kau malah ingin pergi begitu saja? Tidak akan ku izinkan. Ini mimpiku, kau berada di dalam mimpiku, hanya aku yang bisa mengizinkanmu keluar dari mimpiku."

Sayangnya, perkataan Soonyoung benar. Jadilah Jihoon hanya menurut saja saat Soonyoung menariknya menuju ke ranjang untuk duduk berdua disana.

 **.**

Snap, snap, snap…

Seungkwan menjentikkan jarinya beberapa kali di depan wajah Jihoon yang terlihat mendung. Sudah lebih sepuluh kali, tapi Jihoon tetap tidak memberikan respon.

"Sedang melamunkan apa, sih? Jariku sudah pegal…" gerutu Seungkwan. Saat itulah Seungcheol muncul dan menepuk bahu Jihoon, tapi Jihoon tetap tidak bergeming, mengedip saja tidak.

"Jihoon kenapa, Kwan?"

"Tidak tahu, Jihoon hyung sudah begini sejak sebelum aku datang."

"Tadi aku mendapat laporan kalau Kwon Soonyoung akhirnya bermimpi indah. Apa Jihoon akhirnya bosan dengan Kwon Soonyoung itu dan sekarang dia sedang memikirkan siapa yang akan dia jadikan target selanjutnya? Bagus, sih. Itu berarti kau tidak perlu lagi berlarian disetiap lantai karena dikejar oleh Jihoon dan kau tidak akan dibuat pusing oleh Jihoon karena dia selalu menanyaimu tentang data terbaru Kwon Soonyoung. Omong-omong, apa kau tahu tentang Joshua? Saudara kembarnya Jisoo yang punya Dream Catcher bernama Seokmin itu. Dia mirip sekali dengan Jisoo, ya? Sayang sekali dia tidak mengingat Jisoo semenjak Jisoo bekerja di SDF. Sekali-kali aku ingin bertemu dengannya, siapa tahu sifatnya mirip seperti Jisoo, belakangan Jisoo dan Jeonghan kompak mengabaikanku, salahku apa? Kau tahu apa salahku, Kwan?"

"Seungcheol hyung,"

"Ya?"

"Bisa tidak lain kali kalau kau bicara, tidak perlu diselipkan curhatanmu yang tidak penting itu? Masalah Jeonghan dan Jisoo hyung, salahkan dirimu yang bertingkah layaknya playboy abad ini. Semua orang ingin kau dekati. Ck!"

Setelah berujar demikian, Seungkwan pun pergi, lalu Seungcheol menyusulnya untuk meminta penjelasan yang lebih rinci dan meninggalkan Jihoon yang masih betah melamun ditempatnya.

"Haah~" Jihoon menghela nafas panjang. Kwon Soonyoung itu benar-benar diluar dugaan, pikirnya. Setelah itu, Jihoon beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghilang pada detik berikutnya.

 **.**

Jihoon tidak tahu kenapa dia mau mau saja melakukan hal ini, dia ingin pergi saja sedetik setelah sampai ditempat tujuannya, tapi seseorang sudah melihat dan melambaikan tangan padanya dengan semangat.

"Jihoon-ie, kemari…"

Bisa tebak siapa? Itu Kwon Soonyoung.

Soonyoung berjarak sekitar 5 meter dari Jihoon dan ada seseorang lainnya yang duduk membelakangi Jihoon dimeja yang sama dengan tempat Soonyoung berada sekarang. Jihoon rasanya ingin mengutuk Soonyoung. Keberadaan Jihoon bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diberitahukan pada orang banyak tapi sepertinya Soonyoung tidak mengetahui hal itu. Jadi, dengan langkah yang agak diseret, Jihoon berjalan mendekat dan saat jaraknya tinggal sedikit lagi, seseorang yang tadi duduk membelakanginya menoleh. Seketika saja Jihoon merasa bahwa waktu berhenti berputar saat itu juga.

"Chan-ie…" suara Jihoon nyaris tak terdengar karena sangat pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue…**

 **Part 1 of 2**

 **Author's Note:**

Yuhuu~ ini dia side story SoonHoon nya. Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Bagus? Nggak?  
Member Pentagon nyelip /? sedikit diatas. Grey gatau karakter mereka gimana soalnya baru liat MV Gorilla doang. Wooseok mirip mantan disana (red: Wu Yifan), tapi mirip Coups juga, kadang mirip Jungkook juga, wkwkwk.

Jadi, sekian dulu. Sampai jumpa di Chapter ke-3 Nightmare Factory, Ya, abis itu Grey bakalan upload lanjutan yang ini. Wkwkwk

P.S: Btw, Grey mau buat satu side story lagi. Kalian mau couple yang mana? Yang paling banyak dipilih, bakalan Grey jadiin Pairing buat side story selanjutnya.

P.S.S: Btw (lagi) ada yang nonton anime movie Doukyuusei ga? Grey baru sadar setelah diperhatikan lagi, Sajou itu kaya Wonwoo, spectacles nya itu yang buat dia mirip Wonwoo di Pretty U era, dan Kusakabe itu kaya Mingyu apalagi Mingyu rambutnya sempat diwarnai orange gitu. Wkwkwk

P.S.S: Anda menemukan typo? Typo itu manusiawi. Kkk~ :v


End file.
